Boom! Shots
by Duskyminer
Summary: Just the many random Sonamy Boom stories I make up in my head and put down on paper. So enjoy the many one-shots that I create for your entertainment! [Always about Sonamy, or at least links to the couple cause I love them so much!] Changed to a T rating.
1. Fiction

**Oh my goodness, I'm going into 'Boom!' one-shots! This is where you will find all my Sonamy 'Boom!' one-shots (which then may possibly turn into two/three parts if they are that good). It's just that I realised I've never written about the other universe before, so why not start now?**

 **…And I just had this idea in my head that I had to put down on paper! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Sega characters, but I do own the story** _ **Final Call**_ **and the words recited from it.**

* * *

"Ahh~" Amy sighed dreamily, reading over the alluring text once again. Fictional characters were just the best! _Especially_ the romantic, mysterious, amazing males that came with it. They seemed so attractive and perfect the way books describe them, despite their unfortunate flaws. In fact, they were so deliciously flawless that it made the girl characters look like the villains just for getting together with them!

However, Amy was smarter than that. She was just envious, that's all. I mean, who wouldn't be? They're all just so _perfect_!

 _"You're so elegant and beautiful, Lady Dawn. If only our kingdoms were not at war, then we may have had the chance to be with each other, tied together in holy matrimony; to seal our marriage with a kiss… upon thy delicate lips."_

"Eeee!" The pink hedgehog squealed, comically rolling around on her sofa with hysterical giggles. "He's so passionate, yet so tempting!" She read over the text one more time, too swooned to carry on the book by his gentle words. Oh, this day couldn't get any worse…~

 _Knock! Knock!_

Amy paused, her ears twitched from tender thumping. After a few seconds, she groaned. Who dare disturbs her heart to heart moment with the man of her dreams?!

…Except the _real_ man of her dreams.

Grumbling, Amy took the book in her hands (using her finger as a bookmark) and got up to go to the door. She opened the door, greeted by the charming smile from a blue hedgehog.

"Yo Amy, wassup?" Sonic asked casually.

"Nothing much." She shrugged, secretly hoping that was all he needed to say. She just wanted to go back with her loving prince and snuggle him till death do them part!

But as she expected, Sonic – like always – waltzed into her humble abode like he lived there. She inwardly cried in defeat, slamming the door behind her. "So what brings you here, Sonic?"

"Nothin', just wanted to hang out a bit." He replied, jumping onto the large sofa. He made himself comfortable; hands resting behind his quills as he slouched onto the comfy surface. Normally, Amy wouldn't be so mad that her crush just unwelcomingly entered her house and slouched onto her favourite spot on the sofa. But right now… she was outraged. Why? Because that's where she and her innocent fictional boyfriend sits and talks together! That space is for her crush _only_!

Even though Sonic was her secret crush also. But fictional men come first, real men second!

"Well, I'm kinda busy today… How about another day?" She tried to politely suggest, really hoping he would agree.

"Nah, I wanted to see you today." He answered innocently, giving her a playful smirk. Again, normally that would have made her heart thump in absolute joy. But this time, even if it was partly joy, her heart raged in frustration. What has it got to take to just have some alone time with her fictional stud?!

Amy let out a fake smile, twitching every now and then. Trying to conceal her fury, she walked towards the sofa he rested on, taking a seat next to him (minding not to sit on the book). Sonic gave her a curious look, seeing her fidget on her seat quite a bit. "You okay?"

 _'You okay?! My prince would normally ask "Is thy gorgeous maiden well!"'_ She huffed, yet still tried to keep a smile on. "I'm quite fine Sonic."

"So what do ya wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"Meh Burgers?"

"Not really..."

"Park?"

"Not that either…"

"That… Fuzzy Puppy Store?"

"Nah…"

Sonic was majorly concerned as to why one of his best friends –and secret admirer- was acting constricted. She wouldn't even want to go to her favourite MMO store! What's wrong with her? "Well, I'm not gonna leave if that's what you want." He was sure he heard a beaten sigh escape her lips. Feeling greatly insulted, he got up from his resting position; standing with his hands on his hips. "Hey, why do you want me to go so bad, huh?"

"N-no, it's not that I want you to go!" She rapidly waved her hands in front of her, trying to make up for her mistake. Honestly, she loved it when Sonic hangs out with her on a free day. But today _wasn't_ really a great time to come over, especially when her knight was waiting for her. "It's just that… I was busy doing something today."

"What, reading that stupid book?" Sonic remarked bluntly.

Amy's cheeks turned bright red, flushing in pure fury. "Hey! It is _not_ a stupid book-!"

"What's it about anyway?"

The rage had vanished, replaced with a dreamy expression (which Sonic noted). She revealed the book from behind her, showing the purple case to her crush. "It's called _Final Night_. It's about this princess called Dawn, who was to be married to the prince of Moon. However, the kingdom of Stars –her kingdom- had gotten into a heated war with the kingdom of Moon, annulling the marriage. So the Princess Dawn and Prince Dusk would secretly run away at night, to the top of the hill where you can see all the stars flashing, like lights in the sky!

And then there's Prince Dusk…" She sighed dreamily, going into her fantasy land. Sonic growled at the way she spoke his name. "Prince Dusk is the most romantic, innocent but devilishly _handsome_ prince that has ever lived. He is a great swordsman, a kind friend and an attractive husband any girl would die for! He always serenades Dawn in the night, when the stars are shining above them. He even whisper the sweetest words into her ear, telling her how beautiful she is, and how her eyes shine like the stars above their heads, dancing around them majestically, and then would wrap his sea blue arms around her petite figure, saying how she is as light as a feather. And then, he would be ever so _sexy_ by flirting with her and tempting her into sin as the night goes on. Aaah~" She cooed again, her mind twirling with different quotes.

What she didn't know, was that she was literally twirling on the spot in pleasure. Nevertheless, she also didn't know that Sonic was giving the book in her hands a threatening glare, particularly at the _handsome prince_ that was on the cover. He didn't like the way she sounded when she was describing him. She was in love with him, and Sonic could see that.

Though none of it made sense! He's the one who was blue, handsome, and certainly _sexy_! Not… _that_ bonehead!

 _'Well, two can play at that game…'_ Sonic sneered inwardly, glaring more at the book in her hands. Amy's calls reached deaf ears until she waved a hand in front of him, jumping him from his murderous thoughts.

"Sonic, you alright?" She asked, giving him a worried glace. She received a devilish smirk, scaring her all the more.

"I'm fine Ames, why wouldn't I be?"

"Right…" She was unconvinced, yet didn't touch on the subject.

"Hey, Amy? I gotta go. Gotta uh… tend to my coconut collection!" Without a proper goodbye, he sped out of her open window, leaving the pink hedgehog in utter confusion.

* * *

When midnight struck, Amy stretched her limbs from her relaxing nap. She slept because she couldn't stop _loving_ Prince Dusk. He was just so _charming_! She sighed again, remembering the many quotes he whispered into Lady Dawn's ear. "It's unfortunate the book ended on a cliff-hanger. I really wanted to see how Prince Dusk was going to kill Queen Day for causing the war. Awh well…"

She might as well wait for the other book to come out. Maybe she could read about Peta Meerkat and Gale Hawk.

Amy couldn't help but let out a squeal in excitement. Walking out her room, she went into the living room; planning to turn on the TV. But instead, she froze. Her eyes encountered a blue hedgehog, lying on his side, suggestively smiling at her with a rose between his lips.

Okay, _now_ her heart was beating in joy and fright.

"S-S-Sonic? H-How did you get in here?" She stuttered, trying to keep her heart from running into ecstasy.

Sonic was silent, slowly getting up from his position on the chair. Dancing his way towards her, he loosened the bandana on his neck. Once he was in front of her, he took the rose from his mouth, and tucked it into her quills.

"Is thy gorgeous maiden well?"

It didn't take long for Amy to clock what was going on. She raised a brow, quietly demanding why he was acting like her prince in the fiction. "What are you doing?"

"I shall repeat what I have asked, is thy gorgeous maiden well?"

Trying to stifle a giggle, she replied "Sonic, what is going on?" earning a pointed look from the heroic creature. She rolled her eyes. "Aye, the maiden you speak of is doing well. Is thy handsome hero well?" She spoke dramatically, playing along with his game.

Try as he might, Sonic couldn't stop the boost of his ego from the 'handsome'. It was just wonderful being described that from his admirer. A smirk was on his lips, wrapping his arms around her thin waist (taking her heart on a frenzy) he theatrically replied "Aye, now that thou have encountered my lonely eyes. The stars still shine bright I see."

"That is what stars do, is it not?"

"Not the lights in the sky; the lights in thine eyes." He whispered, smirking more at her shy smile. Truthfully, his heart was racing like nobody's business. Nonetheless, he wanted to get rid of that prince out of her mind, and replace Prince Dusk's face with his.

"You're so elegant and beautiful, Lady _Amy_ …" Amy gasped at the recognisable words. It was _this_ scene!

Sonic saw nostalgic signs appearing on her face, leading up to the climax "If only our kingdoms were not at war, then we may have had the chance to be with each other," he temporarily took his hands from her waist, bringing her hands up to grip his brown cloth around his neck. He immediately put his arms around her waist. "-tied together in holy matrimony; to seal our marriage…" He was leaning closer towards her face, privately panicking from what was going to come next.

 _'If it's going to get rid of that jerk, then it'll do.'_

-with a kiss… upon thy delicate lips." The last line came as a hushed whisper, closing the distance between them. However, Amy was already a step ahead, grinning deviously.

She put a hand on Sonic's lips, pausing him from coming any closer. She might as well challenge his knowledge if they were going to act this scene out. "Thy lips are too quick. Possibly quicker than the thought." She murmured audibly, barely caught by Sonic.

He groaned, starting to remember the rest of the dumb scene. Still keeping up his act, he pulled back. "Still timid, I see?"

"Not timid, but more… resistant to thine unwanted charms." She unwrapped his arms from her waist, strutting arrogantly towards her kitchen, nose standing mighty and proud.

Sonic cursed under his breath, following her lead "Unwanted charms?"

"Aye. I never asked for such words, yet you still speak them. And they may be such pleasure to one's ears, but if the charms are not asked for then thou must stay innocent."

"Innocent?"

"Yes, innocent." Amy smiled dreamily, knowing what Prince Dusk (or in this case, Sonic) will say next. Then she felt light fingers gently grab her chin, turning her to face the culprit. Sonic gave her a devilish smirk, melting her on the inside.

"Oh sweet princess. Had thy mind already forgotten the person who thou is speaking to?"

"Nay, as I know that it is Prince _Sonic_ whispering in my ear." His warm breath tickled Amy's blushing ears, causing her to squirm slightly, which didn't go unnoticed. His lips caressed her ear, tickling her some more.

"So then one should know that Prince Sonic is not innocent when meeting a dazzling lady like yourself."

"The moon is full, I see?" Funnily enough, that was a metaphor for the prince being cocky and himself, literally like Sonic is on a day to day basis. It was as if this story was made for them. Amy giggled at the thought of it.

Sonic felt terribly bored of the major dialogue and minor action, so he decided to try a skip his memory near the end. Still whispering against her ear, he spoke "Let my whispers gently caress thy lips, hands admiring thine edges."

Amy gasped, unprepared from the sudden change of pace. Trying to recall the end, she said "But I do not want to collect the devil thy carries."

"The virgin must be tainted sometime soon." He winked, causing Amy to almost lose her balance.

"Why not wait?"

"Because my lips are quicker than the thought."

Amy brought her hands to hold his brown bandana around his neck, leaning towards him. "I guess I can make some alters to my plan, if that is what thee wants."

"I would love it greatly, _Lady Dawn_."

For the second time, Sonic was leaning in for a kiss. But Amy, _once again_ , stopped him in his tracks. He groaned in frustration, only adding to the amusement in Amy's eyes. She backed up from Sonic's warmth, raising a brow at him again. "Sonic, what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, yearning for a simple kiss.

"That scene, why were you acting it out?"

He innocently shrugged "For fun, I guess."

"How did you even recite it?" She leaned onto the counter behind her, arms crossed. "Did you really go in a library to read what the chapter was?"

"…" The silence gave it all away. She giggled, then chuckled, then laughed riotously. Sonic pouted like a child when he saw Amy laughing at him, his recently boosted ego falling down the drain. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her to end her mini row.

After a good full minute, Amy _finally_ seemed to calm her giggles, wiping the tears from her eyes. By this point, Sonic was highly embarrassed and beyond outraged. How _dare_ she laugh at his hard-work?!

"You're so jealous of Prince Dusk." Amy danced towards him, noticing how his eyes followed hers everywhere she stepped. Once she gave a tiny twist in front of him, she smirked.

"I'm sorry, but fictional characters are _way_ better."

* * *

 **This is true. So, very true. Hopefully this was a good one-shot.**

 **Do you see me trying to relate to fangirls worldwide? I tried, okay? *hides under the table* I really just wanted it to be a thing to relate to... On a plus note, did you see Peta and Gale... MOCKING JAY HYPE AAAAH~!**

 **Comments are very welcome. I promise that I will try to get better at writing because this one is probably one of the worst things I've could have written (even if you guys say it's not), why? Because I feel that Sonic is SO OOC in this! Yet, I cannot change it in a way that I will look more real because every time I tried it just made it worse. Ugh! Stupid creativity!**

 **This took me a few hours to write, when it normally takes me days (possibly months) to write chapters for 'Stronger'. Strange right?**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this and I hope to share more with you in the future. But for now, bye bye!**

 **P.S: Cookies for everyone ^^**


	2. Not Your Typical Gal

**Written two in one day cause I didn't want the idea to fade away! Okay? Hey, that rhymed. Anyway, onwards to Boom! 'Not your typical gal'**

* * *

Amy was not your typical girl.

Sure, she always reads, loves to clean and loves to be a lady, but she wasn't the typical girl any male would expect.

She loved getting into danger. Her hammer was her best friend and so was a crazy badger. Defeating Eggman was one of her favourite hobbies. Being an archaeologist was another. Caves? She practically goes to each and every one like it's her second home! Spiders? Not a problem. Shopping? Probably one of the last things she would do. Remember when I said she reads? She reads _historical_ ancient writing for research, not romance novels for fun.

You see? She's not the typical girl to wear makeup and go shopping with… _normal_ friends or scream if she ever saw the tiniest spider in her house. Instead, she's the opposite. Not exact, but close enough. It's always weird to see the ladies walking and giggling at the markets, then see Amy at home indulged in her research.

However, even if I say it's wired, it doesn't mean I don't like it. She's awesome, cool and amazing. Her combat skills and flexibility get more impressive the more I see them. The way she talks so casually makes me comfortable around her. I can always admire her natural beauty when I want. Not being scared is what makes her looks so strong and independent. And who cares if she reads historical facts? That makes her smart.

So, Amy may not be your typical gal…

"Hey Sonic, let's go to Meh Burgers! I'm starving!"

But I would never change her otherwise.

* * *

 **Okay, this was slightly better and cuter than the first one, thank goodness. My first drabble, are you proud of me?**

 **Well, off to try and write more chapters for various stories. See you on the next chapter!**

 **UPDATE** **: Just read a review that pointed it out. Sticks is a badger not a racoon, silly mistake on my part. Sorry ^^;**

 **Yes... I spelt 'weird' as 'wired', which are two different** **things entirely. Thank you for pointing it out!**

 **P.S: Everyone gets a cookie! ^^**


	3. First Meet (1)

**This is ONE of the many takes of when Sonic first met Amy in Boom! I got this from the song 'Step with me' by MIKA, who I absolutely adore since I was young. You can play this song in the background whilst reading this, cause that's what I'm doin!**

 **Sonic shouldn't be too OOC in this, but Amy might be because this is when they** ** _first_** **met, so their characteristics would change a bit. Also, neither have met Tails, Knuckles or Sticks yet.**

 **[So I searched up what species Dan the Intern actually is, and he's a nutria… I did not know that… Well the more you know!]**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **WARNING: This is basically borderline K+ Up to a T. So I will make it a T _just in case_.**

* * *

A blue hedgehog casually walked into the new territory, minding the busy people passing by. He pulled his brown bandana around his neck slightly, feeling drips of sweat slowly settle there (which didn't feel nice). He's always been the lone hedgehog for all his life thus he would go on his own adventures when he wanted to – not that he cared. Yes, he would sometimes feel lonely every so often, but that was a _rare_ occurrence. Besides, why do you need to work with others, when you can just do things the way _you_ want, without anyone judging?

That was the life Sonic wanted.

So here he was, strolling around the rustic village full of friendly people – or he seemed they were friendly. He didn't know them personally (you know, the lone hedgehog thing?) so he couldn't really tell unless he were to talk to them. He wouldn't.

Suddenly, his grumpy stomach rumbled. Sonic chuckled, patting his tummy, "Don't worry lil' guy; we are gonna get some grub around here soon." That was when he was going to search for a place to eat; you can't let a hog stay hungry, right? Sonic spied out for any sort of sign that told him that they serve food. It took him a while, but he ended up finding a place called _Meh Burgers_. Strange name, but it'd do. He strode into the eating area, waiting in front of – what seemed like – the ordering desk.

Sonic came face to face with an aqua nutria (probably Sonic's age), earning eyes tiredly staring back at him. Sonic was slowly starting to change his idea about how everyone was nice here… "Can I take your order?" The boy bluntly asked, causing Sonic to give him a pointed look.

"Well _Dave_ ," Sonic replied after reading his name tag, "I would like a chilidog with extra chili, _please_."

"…What?" Dave was dumbfounded.

"Um, a chilidog with extra chili…"

"…I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell those… chili-whatever here. All we serve are burgers and drinks."

The cobalt blue hedgehog's mouth dropped; his eyes were wide. What was this ridiculous statement he was hearing? They didn't serve _CHILIDOGS_?! That was outrageous! What kind of place doesn't sell chilidogs?! "Alright then…" He grumbled, composing his senses "I would take a… normal cheese burger please."

"One cheeseburger coming up, please take a seat sir." Dave mumbled under his breath, shooting Sonic a wired look before leaving from the counter. Sonic dragged himself to a two seater table and slouched back, groaning. It was still unbelievable that they didn't have his favourite food!

"They're so different from the islands…" He sighed quietly, already missing the taste of savoury chili. Then he jadedly watched as people passed his eyesight. They all looked so happy, talking with others or just enjoying the busy atmosphere. He hated 'busy', he was more a 'peaceful' guy himself – and would want to stay that way. Being lonely was his style and no one was going to change tha-

Oh Chaos.

Oh Chaos, oh Chaos, _oh Chaos._

As if time slowed down, his eyes focused on a girl pacing her way to his direction. He saw how her shot pink quills would bob up and down every time she took a step, curling around her face cutely. Her three bangs at the front would also sway with her moves – almost alluringly. Her emerald eyes shined gorgeously in the sunlight (and probably in the moonlight too), nearly similar to the real gem. The way her hips swayed from side to side was innocently attractive to him – he didn't know why and thoroughly questioned his thoughts.

Yet, he couldn't concentrate because… _oh chaos_ she was wearing a short red dress with thin purple socks above the knee… it was like the devil was tempting him! If only he could get a look at her–

"Here is your order, sir. Have a good meal…" Dave's voice jumped Sonic out of his hormonal senses, a red blush heavy on Sonic's cheeks. When Dave was about to go, Sonic immediately tapped his arm, gaining his attention back.

"You see that girl over there?" Sonic whispered to him, seeing Dave nod after a few seconds "The pink... hedgehog; whatever she orders I will pay for, kay?" The aqua animal huffed but obliged to his order, strutting back to the counter. Subsequently, the said pink hedgehog was already there, ordering her meal. She was about to pay but Dave stopped her hand dropping the money, pointing at Sonic and mumbling a few words. When the mystery girl was about to look back at him, Sonic thought it was his que to promptly turn back and act natural…

Natural as in horribly munch into his burger hoping she didn't notice him ogling at her. He doubted it – very much. Trying to not cringe at the unusual texture, he patiently waited for her to come and sit with him. In 3…2…1…

Just like he predicted, the green-eyed hedgehog slowly sat across from him (burger in hand), blushing slightly. Sonic smirked at himself in victory, seeing the obvious pink on her cheeks. He said he was a lonesome hedgehog, but he had some knowledge of impressing a woman. Though, generally, he didn't really need to impress them because they were already _impressed_ as he was so sinfully handsome and spectacular.

"Um, hey." The girl awkwardly greeted, waving slightly. "You paid for my burger, huh?"

 _Step 1: Act cool._

"I guess." Sonic replied, trying to casually eat his meal. That didn't seemed to work because he started to choke on the hard crumbs he couldn't chew, coughing wildly. To further embarrassment, he heard the pink hedgehog giggle at him. Once his coughing fit was over, he grumbled "Man, these burgers are horrible."

"Yeah, they are," She began, carefully chewing a bit off. After swallowing the small piece, she continued "But you'd get used to it after eating them for so long. By the way, my name's Amy; Amy Rose."

"The name's Sonic; Sonic the Hedgehog." _Step 2: Flirt_ , "And might I say that the name Amy fits a beautiful gal like you…" He winked, but was inwardly confused at her absent reaction. Instead, she smirked at him, pretending to yawn.

"Same old, same old…" She said, resting her head on her hand, "Like I've never heard _that_ one before." And as if everything turned upside down, she further teased "By the way, the burger thing you did there, it's happened to me before as well. Better think of something quick, blue boy."

… _Blue boy_? Sonic growled under his breath, already disliking her subverted attitude. She really wasn't like any of the other girls he'd met. But if it were to get her, then…

His eyes trailed down to the bottom hem of her dress, staring at the purple socks. They stuck to her thin legs like glue, making him drool a little. "…Purple…"

"Purple?" Her voice jumped him back into his senses, blushing cherry red once again. She raised a brow at him, waiting patiently for him to finish his sentence (chewing a bit into her burger).

"Uh…Uh…" His eyes flicked to her wrists, "Nice purple tape! Yeah…"

"…That's certainly…new, but very strange."

"N-n-no, you see the thing is I have white sports tape around my wrists and shoes as well!" He panicked, quickly showing her the evidence. She blinked, but then giggled at his behaviour.

"I see. I guess that means we could be a team, huh?" She winked jokingly, earning a nervous chuckle back. "Well by this time I would say I would only 'want to be friends' with the others, but you're different, so I'll let it slide."

"You're very different to the girls I've met before, you know?"

As if she figured something out, she clicked her fingers and smiled "Ah, so you're a ladies man, right? The girls swoon for you because you're so devilishly handsome and you tend to flirt with them back. I know your kind."

Sonic smirked at her unintentional compliment " _Devilishly handsome_ , huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yet, terribly stubborn." That brought a scowl on his face.

"Why can't you be simple?"

"Cause challenges are much more fun, don't you think?" Amy stood up with her half chewed burger, throwing it perfectly into the nearby bin. "I've gotta go to do more research, it was nice to talk you know. I've never really talked to anyone here as much as we have…"

"Yeah, me too." Sonic gave her a genuine smile. Something was there. He could tell. Whether it was just friendship or something more, he was willing to test it out during the days he'll stay here. "Hey, can we meet up sometime? Just like, you know, to hang out?"

Amy was shocked at first, then blushed a little, bashfully looking to the ground. "W-Well, my house is just up north to this town, near the sea. It's a pink little cabin and… you'll see it…"

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Sonic grinned at her one last time, before zooming off into the forest behind them.

Amy stood there, gobsmacked. He was way _too_ fast for the naked eye, as if he could run at the speed of sound. She looked back to the direction he went, a small smile appeared on her face. She had made a new friends. She had made a new friend with someone so _cool_.

"See ya…"

* * *

 **Hoped you like it, guys. And thank you to all who had reviewed this, it was so nice of you! Have a cookie! Also, like I said above, this is one of the many ways I think Sonic and Amy would meet. This one is when Sonic and Amy have not met anyone else (like Sticks, Knuckles or Tails) and they basically are not proper friends with anyone, and I am willing to write a continuation of this if you guys want one!**

 **The next chapter may be something you might...really...find awkward so stay tuned (Hint: It's to do with... um... towels and soaked clothing.) *evil chuckles***


	4. Get Me a Towel

**This is called** ** _Get me a Towel_** **, and just a different time in the future where Sonic and Amy** ** _are_** **in a relationship and are pretty much comfortable with each other (otherwise this story would be very awkward for me to write…trust me). This is definitely a T for suggestive reasons…NICE!**

 **Also, they are about sixteen/seventeen in this (also to bear the awkwardness in this for myself).**

 **Enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

The storm was heavy that day. The wind howled harshly in the dark weather, forcing the hedgehog couple to charge through the thunderous storm and pouring rain to find shelter. The pink hedgehog, gripping onto the blue hedgehog's hand tightly, cheered at the sight of her house just meters away. The blue one, however, was still grumbling at the fact he couldn't run at his natural speed to the house instead of walking. But if he were to run, he would have put both of them at a risk of getting bruises from the rain (if you think about it, whilst he's running, the rain would be going at a slow rate, so just crashing into one of them would sting like hell!). In addition to his complaints, he hated water because he despised getting wet. And here he was, getting soaked to the bone by the stupid water that fell from the black clouds.

"Come on Sonic, we're almost there!" Amy screeched above the thunder, making sure not to lose him in the dark. The wind seemed to be their enemy at that point, blowing harder than it had ever done, causing Amy to stumble and fall. Sonic swiftly caught her by the waist, and twisted her around so he could carry her bridal style.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here." He replied, gritting his teeth as he tried to bear the disastrous conditions. It took him a while but he made it. He opened the door with all his might before throwing himself in the house. The door closed itself from the wind, a huge bang echoing.

Both Amy and Sonic panted as they both were lying on the floor, with Amy resting half of her body over Sonic's whilst he kept a weak hand lingering on her small waist. "You okay…?" Sonic blew under his breath, slightly turning his head to face her. She looked up at him with a weak smile.

"Yeah. Are you?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He replied, same as her previous answer. They both just lied there on the floor, just about catching their breath. When Amy fully caught hers, she slowly stood up to her feet, walking to her bedroom. She got to a cabinet and took out a towel for her boyfriend, making sure it was large enough for him. When she walked back, she found him in the living room shaking the water out of his fur, almost splashing her.

Amy scowled. "Sonic!" She screeched, trying to protect herself with a towel. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What's the problem, you're already wet." He shrugged.

"But you could wet up my sofa!" She sighed in relief when she saw it was – luckily – dry. "Come here." She then pulled his head to be at her height, resting the towel above his quills and roughly (but still gentle) scrubbed his fur dry. He nearly purred at the mini massage he was getting, yet he didn't. Something caught his eye…

The certain _something_ caused Sonic to flush bright red. He guessed his girlfriend forgot that she was, quite literally, _soaked_. Why he guessed? Well, for starters…

He could see her bra.

It wasn't just a plain bra, it was a bright red lace one. Red was his favourite colour, and _oh chaos_ did it shape her well. He suddenly realised how developed she _actually_ was; she was like a proper lady now.

Yes, call him a pervert.

He choked on his breath, gulping down the massive lump formed in his throat. Nonetheless, it didn't go down. No matter how much he wanted eyes to look somewhere else, they did not remove themselves from her chest – curse his dirty mind! For some reason, they were so… mesmerising. "I wonder what they feel like…" He said to himself, but then physically slapped himself out of it – Amy did not detect anything unusual. He sighed in relief, hoping she didn't hear him.

…

…He wondered if they felt like pillows.

Unexpectedly his head was pushed forwards. That's right. His face landed right into the said 'pillows'. His eyes widened, his whole muzzle turning red from embarrassment. Sonic almost embraced the wet softness, gradually wrapping his arms around her and taking in her scent. Again, call him a pervert. But he could not _help it_! The way his heart beat faster scared him, and the stirring in his stomach was stronger than before.

His ears twitched at the sounds of a slight hum from the pink hedgehog, seeing her slightly bounce from whatever she was singing. The bounce had-

 _…Oh no_

 _Oh Chaos NO!_

He snapped himself out of the embrace, immediately lifting his head up to look down on Amy (…her face, of course). Sonic's face was so bright red, it was like Knuckle's fur! He couldn't believe what just happened those past minutes, almost too good (or bad) to be true. Amy gave him a confused look, "What, did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently. Sonic swore he saw a glint of mischievousness pass his eyes, but he decided to let it pass.

"N-N-no, n-nothing wrong!" He stuttered, his green hues trying to stay at her face. "It's just that y-y-you're really wet!" He almost thought about it the _wrong_ way until she giggled:

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot since you were like a soggy hog!" She kept giggling, missing how Sonic was covering his eyes with his hands. He had just about enough of this… "Well I'll take a shower now. Quickly dry yourself off Sonic and feel free to watch the TV whilst I'm gone."

"O-Ok." He mumbled, looking anywhere else but her. She gave him a perplexed stare before shrugging, walking off to her bathroom. When Sonic heard the door softly shut, he sighed in relief and lost all feelings in his limbs, slouching onto the couch. "Oh Chaos, she has grown." He remembered the days where she was like a stick figure, so skinny it was like his whole hand could go around her waist. But now… _oh chaos_ she was so… _developed_.

Sonic, once _again_ , smacked himself so hard he left a red mark on his muzzle. He didn't care. If it were to take away the dirty images in his mind, then so be it!

…

…They were so _soft_ -

He instantly groaned in frustration, knowing that his hormonal state would last for a while. Maybe he should have a cold shower after her. He then turned on the TV, trying to distract himself on anything _but_ Amy. The news popped up with the – absolutely _late_ – update on the sudden weather change. "It'll be sunny they said… Better wear light clothes they said…" Sonic mumbled under his breath, trying to change the channel to a movie. It wasn't all that interesting (you could tell by the title: _Comedy Chimp on a Trip)_ but he watched it for quite some time. Well… the TV was on and he was staring at it; whether he was focused on the movie or not was a mystery – _not_.

For some reason – whether it was because of his body being against him or not – Sonic's ears twitched at the light sound of the shower running. And realising who was in the shower…

The hedgehog's heart was racing like a bullet, his mind spinning with all sorts of questionable thoughts. Just to imagine Amy's current state sent him on a frenzy. A goofy smile spread across his muzzle, a light pink hue resting on his warm cheeks. But one question still remained unanswered: Why is it that _now_ he was hearing the soft splashes of hell?

"Sonic?" A distant voice squeaked behind him, jumping him out of his thoughts. The pink on his cheeks glowed brighter, realising the door was open. That meant she was partly outside...naked.

 _'Alright, hormones'_ he pondered to himself, smirking. ' _You win_.'

"Sonic, I seemed to have forgotten my towel in my bedroom, could you get it for me?"

"Comin' babe." He sang, literally skipping to the small bedroom. In order to do that, he had to pass the bathroom door – which was open. His smirk grew wider. He was no longer fighting against anything.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me babe?" She muttered audibly, yet it still reach his sensitive ears when he walked passed her. He looked back – seeing how she caught him and close the door to hide herself – and winked at her.

"But you love me anyway, _babe_."

"Stop it!" She scolded, blushing from her lack of clothing. "Now hurry up, I'm wet."

"I know you are."

Somehow Amy didn't think he meant what she thought he meant. So she took her time to think wisely. After figuring out the joke, she gasped dramatically and closed the door all the way. She heard him roar with laughter outside the door. " _Sonic!_ "

"I'm sorry, couldn't help it!"

"Fine, now give me the towel!"

"Can't give it to you whilst you've shut the door now, can I?" Amy could hear the sniggers, feeling more embarrassed.

"…Okay, but give it to me straight away!" She tentatively opened the door and she saw him smile back at her, towel in hand and at reachable length. The smile seemed sneaky but genuine, as if he was going to co-operate. She reached out for the towel-

He's never co-operative.

Sonic, with his gifted speed, pulled the arm backwards just in time, seeing Amy stagger slightly on her one leg. But – unfortunately with her flexible skills – she twisted herself safely behind the door, giving Sonic a death glare. "Sonic, stop it!"

"Aw, so close." He playfully pouted, seeing her muzzle turn beet red.

"Sonic, now is not _really_ the time to play jokes here!"

"Who said I'm playing a joke?"

"…You're doing this on _purpose?!_ "

"Well you started it!"

"How can I start something whilst I'm behind a door, _naked_?!"

"Well you showed me your bra."

Amy, dumfounded and angry, bluntly spoke "What?"

"You showed me your bra." Sonic repeated, trying not to laugh at her reactions.

"And when was this?"

"Well whilst you were rubbing my quills dry with the towel, your red lace undergarment was right there."

"…Oh chaos Sonic, you're such a horrible pervert."

"You say it like it was my fault-"

"Well it wasn't mine! I was _soaking wet_ at the time if you didn't notice!" Before Sonic could remark it with a smirk, she yelped "-Don't you dare!"

"Woah, calm down before you turn into a grey hog." He whistled, seeing her rub her temple in stress. "Anyway, do you want your towel or not?"

"You cannot be serious."

"So you don't want it?"

Amy sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes at him and no longer embarrassed. "Sonic if you give me the towel, I will cook you a chilidog tonight."

"Nope."

"Ten chilidogs?"

"Tempting, but no."

"What do you want, a kiss?" She saw how he licked his lips hungrily after the statement as her legs turned into jelly. "I will let you kiss me if you give me the towel."

"Right now."

"Fine, but just give me the towel!" Sonic smiled at the agreement, pacing slowly towards her. She groaned impatiently and gave up on wanting the towel, grabbing his brown, damp bandana around his neck, saying "You know what, screw it-." And kissed him roughly.

Sonic froze where he was with his arms resting beside him. Not knowing where to place his hands anymore, he closed his eyes and kissed back, making sure to not faint. It was difficult not to, since Amy kept pushing herself against him thoroughly, leaving no space between them. His left hand twitched, slowly but surely moving up and around her bare waist, tentatively pulling her closer. His mind was going crazy, feeling every inch of her skin on his like paradise was touching him. Exaggerated or not, it was _heaven_. If only this could last forever-

Amy split from the kiss swiftly, taking the towel from his hands and wrapping it around herself quickly, then running to her bedroom. "Thank you!" She called out, shutting the door behind her.

Sonic huffed in dismay, his eyes looking into the bathroom. He stopped and stared. The jade hues caught a glimpse of something white and… fluffy. Almost like a-

To make sure his suspicions were correct, he walked slowly to the door. Looking at the hook that was behind the wooden gate, he discovered that his thoughts were right.

Just slightly hung on the wooden entrance, was a small towel – big enough to go around Amy's figure.

The blue hedgehog blinked, gawking at the cloth above his head. Until…

It didn't seem to register in his mind at the time, but now he knew; he knew that Amy planned this scenario the whole time. The quills scrubbing; the gazing; the towel teasing; she planned it all. How did he know? Well, apart from the towel blatantly hanging on the bathroom door, he didn't _really_ need her help for scrubbing his fur dry now, did he? And as if she didn't hear him when he wondered what her 'pillows' felt like!

A devious smirk grew on the hedgehog's face.

Somehow, he figured out what Amy had in store for him tonight.

* * *

 **I. Am. A. Pervert.**

 **I did not mean for it to go so** ** _sexual_** **in a matter of minutes, but I didn't know what to write. So then I started writing it and I got a little… carried away I guess. Well basically, the aim of this was to show how Sonic's (and Amy's) hormones were at this time after the rain. I guess you could say that they were a little overboard… hehe.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing these one-shots, it makes me so happy to see how all of you are responding! I REALLY REALLY hope that this was okay. I tried to keep changing the end bit as it was a bit funny, but due to lack of creativity, I had nothing. So I'm just gonna leave it there and see what you guys think.** **For me, it wasn't the best thing I have done. It seemed a bit... rushed.**

 **Well, I'm going to the next one, another one-shot with mainly just them both. I'll give you a hint to what it is, since I love ya'll so much (It's called 'Sensitive' and…It's to do with Sonic's tail…).**

 **Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**

 **QUICK UPDATE : I made mistake with one of the 'bears/bares' so I changed it. That was all!**


	5. Late

Amy hadn't come home yet.

Sonic started to pace back and forth in his close friend's house. His mind was circling with questions and queries, all mostly negative.

 _What if she got hurt?_

 _What if she is stuck?_

 _What if she's just late?_

 _Why hasn't she called me yet?_

Every step he took came another question into his thoughts, worrying him more. He doubted she would just 'forget to call him' when it's this late at night, especially since he told her _specifically_ to call him when she was in trouble. It seemed as if she didn't get what 'call-me-when-you're-in-trouble-so-that-I-don't-pull-all-my-quills-out' meant – and she's intelligent.

 _What if she's unconscious?_ Sonic inwardly screamed in horror. His erratic heartbeat sprinted faster, his throbbing head also playing a part in his stress. The blue hedgehog didn't know what to do. Normally he would go out to find her and get her but he didn't exactly _know_ where to get her. She could be anywhere, really. Besides, the rest of the gang went out to look for her in the different locations, and Sonic volunteered to stay at home in case she does somehow find where her house is.

"It'll be a short time, she says… I'll be back by noon, she says!" He whispered angrily to himself, yet was more distressed than anything. Only Amy can cause him to fret and fear over her health; she's precious to him. That's not saying that the others aren't… but Amy is _most_ precious to him (even more than Tails…).

Sonic glanced at the clock ticking on the wall; 11:58pm. He growled. That's it; he was going out there to find that girl if that's the last thing he'll do!

Just as he was about to rush outside the door – there she was. Covered in mud and dirt stood the pink hedgehog.

And as angry as Sonic was, he couldn't help but gaze in terror at how she looked.

"Amy…" He breathed shakily, "W-w… _What happened?!_ "

Amy, on the other hand, looked fazed by his reaction. "Nothing…?" She replied in confusion, receiving a harsh glare.

"This doesn't look like _nothing_ , Amy!"

"…But it is _nothing_!" Getting slightly sick of his attitude, she brushed him off and walked inside her house. She might as well ignore his useless bickers and find somewhere to stash this precious treasure anyway…

Sonic was hot on her tail, following her wherever she went, continuing with, "You said you would be back by noon."

"I said I would be back by _at least_ noon." She retorted, still not bothering to look at him, "You're the one who didn't listen to my words properly, then start shouting at me when I just came inside the house; _my house_ mind you."

"The gang have split up to look for you because you've been gone for so long!"

"Then I'll just tell them I'm back, no biggie." Suddenly, Amy felt herself being forcefully turned to look straight in the eyes of her blue companion. She saw how his jade irises were filled with rage and – oddly – relief yet showed no emotion as a reply, only said, "Let go of me, Sonic."

"No, Amy; you're late."

"Sorry, mum." Amy rolled her eyes, fuelling the fire.

Said 'mum' cursed under his breath, vexed beyond belief. It seemed as if she didn't know how _horrible_ it was to wait for her until morning to see her; lonely, fretful, awful was what it was. "I don't think you know how serious I am about this…"

"Oh no I can tell alright!" She hissed, trying to wriggle out of his grip. Her efforts were futile as she huffed in annoyance, "Sonic, you're in _my_ house where I have _my_ rules of when I want to come back."

"Doesn't mean you come back at a time that scares us to death!"

"It's your fault for not listening properly!"

"It's _morning_!"

"No I came back at 11:59!"

"That's not the point, Amy Rose, and you know it!" Sonic didn't realise he squeezed a little too hard until he saw her wince in pain.

"Sonic, you're squeezing too hard…" She whispered, looking away from him. He grumbled an apology, removing his hands from her arms.

Red.

Sonic saw red on her upper arm; it wasn't from his squeezing either.

"Amy…" His eyes widened at the oozing cut, lifting it up carefully to inspect it, "What could you have done to do… _these_?" The sight of blood on the other parts of her body petrified him. Blood on her arms; blood on her legs; blood slowly dripping down her face… how did he not see that?! "Amy, what did you _do_?"

"It's nothing." The said hedgehog replied, slapping his hand away from her. Continuing to look for a certain box, she said "I was just in another cave and I tripped on one of the traps."

"…What was the trap?"

"…An arrow trap."

 _Wh-what?_ "Amy, you cannot be serious..." Sonic mumbled in shock, yet she could still hear his fury lingering, "You have so many cuts on your body, you're dirty, you come home late and you act like nothing _happened_?"

"Again with the come home late…" She whined, snapping her head to look at him, "I am not late to my own house, Sonic! Do you even see _me_ complaining when you come back after days?"

"That's different!"

Amy didn't reply, only raise her brow at his answer. Sonic couldn't enlighten her so he stumbled over his words. In a desperate elaboration, he cried "I am the leader of this team so you should follow what I say, and I say that you're late!"

"If that's what the group is really like then I wouldn't want to be in this group at all!" She retaliated sub-consciously, gasping when she realised what she said. An agonized glare stared back into her emerald hues, almost making her feel guilty with what she said… _almost_.

"Amy…" Sonic mumbled, nearly too shocked to speak, "Do you really mean that?"

Amy thought to herself for a while, then made her final decision. Unwrapping the purple sports tape – a sign of their partnership – from her arms, she let it fall down onto the ground soundlessly. To tend to herself, she paced towards her bedroom, not forgetting to say: "Goodbye, Sonic."

Sonic watch her walk away from him, not bothering to stop her.

Somehow, he knew that goodbye was real.

* * *

 **For some reason, I feel like I rushed this one a little bit, especially with an ending like that. You could tell this was some kind of Hurt/Comfort story than a Romance, but it was just in my mind. But if you want a continuation with this, let me know! I'll do it if I get enough reviews telling me to!**

 **Due to lack of creativity for** ** _Sensitive_** **I decided to upload this in its steed. Don't worry,** ** _Sensitive_** **will come out soon, just maybe not the next one. We'll see.**

 **And by the way, I am** ** _so_** **happy you guys love my one-shots! Your reviews just give me the spirit to keep writing these! I'm sorry that this one wasn't as good, but I just wanted to relax my mind from** ** _Sensitive_** **and the outside world (got an exam tomorrow, yay…). Anyway, I'm also sorry this came out so late. No excuse except for lack of… yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next one!**


	6. Smitten

**So uh… it's been a while, huh? I am sorry for that break I had, since I was planning to at least get one out last month, but then I decided to have a mini hiatus to gather up new ideas and continue to write my other story (which is gonna have, like, a 10,000 worded chapter… haha…). So to show how sorry I am, I've been seeing a various amount of comments asking for them to kiss.**

 **Challenge Accepted! You wanna a kiss from them, you're gonna get a kiss from them! Ohohohoh! Don't be thinking it's just a** ** _kiss_** **, it's gonna be a full** ** _make out_** **,** ** _freak out_** **!**

 **Nah I'm just kidding. But the way the kiss is gonna be described is pretty heated. So clench your butt cheeks together! (Eww~) This story is called** ** _Smitten_** **, where I guess you can say that they are secretly "dating". I put dating in speech marks because they haven't classified it between each other, so you would probably call it secretly "seeing-each-other" if anything. Sonic is sixteen, and Amy is nearly sixteen. This is not to bare any awkwardness, it's just because I feel that Sonic would act more - let's say - _daring_ when he becomes a year older than he is.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

I needed her, and I needed her _bad_.

A few days ago, we had shared our first kiss. It was clumsy and, well, what a first inexperienced kiss should be. But it still kept me wanting more. So I kissed her again, and she replied with the same suggestion.

 _Now we couldn't stop…_

Every chance we got together were spent kissing each other until we were breathless. Each kiss was better than the last. We both got used to the feeling of sharing the other's breath. I would have to hold her up after every one because her knees would turn to jelly; I made sure to hide the fact that my knees got weak also, and that was coming from the hedgehog who can run at the speed of sound!

 _I really couldn't get enough of her…_

I was the one who always dragged her away to someplace hidden, to place my lips on her before she could even take a breath in, to hold her in place to make sure that she would never run away from me. I wanted her as close as possible, no matter if I feel uncomfortable and fidgety. Normally, staying in close contact with someone for more than a _second_ would send me running. But not with her. With her, it's the complete opposite. I wanted her warmth as close to me as possible, to surround me like a barrier to the rest of the world. Her warmth was addictive, and I wasn't about to withdraw.

It sounded as if _I_ was the one who couldn't get enough of her.

…

 _I didn't care._

I was now trying to search for her. I just only got away from the others in the gang after finding the piece of relic Amy wanted. Since she couldn't come, someone had to bring it back to her. "I'll go and give it to her!" I instantly volunteered, and they all agreed. Little did they know, I was going to do more than give her a relic; I was going to claim the lips that had got me hooked to her in the first place!

I finally found her coming out of the library carrying a bunch of books with a smile on her face. I smirk devilishly; that smile was going to be mine. She saw me when I was a few meters away from her, striding towards her with clouded eyes. "Sonic!" She called out, her eyes shining. That only enticed me more.

I grabbed her hand when I got close to her, seeing her gasp a little. "Come on." I tugged on her hand, dragging her behind me. She figured out what was going to happen, then stuttered in panic with her cheeks blushing a bright red. "But Sonic, the relic-!"

"Can wait." I finished for her, dragging her to the back of the library, "Besides, you have to make up for yesterday since you went away for the whole day." My smile widened as I heard her squeak in slight anticipation. Once we got to the back of the building, I pushed her against the wall, dropping the old object the same time as she released her books.

"Finally," I breathed, resting my arms resting on both sides of her head against the wall. She let out a quiet yelp, her ears turning red. I lean my nose into her neck and sniffed her sweet scent, sighing in bliss.

"A-Ah! S-S-Sonic, w-wait!" She faltered under her breath, leaning closer against the wall. Her body betrayed her words as she tilted her skull so that I gained more access to her neck. That wasn't where I wanted to start, though. I wanted her lips, and I wanted them _bad_.

"Don't let me wait another second, Amy." I whispered, trailing a finger across her cheek. I then rested my whole palm onto her red muzzle, watching as she snuggled into it. I couldn't stand waiting any longer.

I pressed her lips against mine.

At first it was just a soft stroke, but then I pressed myself closer so that it became deeper. I felt her push against me, her hand itching to rest on my shoulder. She ended up shoving her hands in my quills instead, urging me to kiss her harder. I accepted her silent request, bringing both my palms onto the wall so that I could force myself to kiss her passionately. She moaned. I respond with a muffled groan.

I felt her hand gently pressure my chest. I separate from her, panting slightly. My eyes stare at how exhausted she looked; her cheeks were flushed; her eyes were glassy and half-lidded; her wobbly knees were turned inwards. However, I was more focused on her swollen lips, wanting more than just a minute kiss.

" _More_."

My jade hues shone a little - from her sudden words - in disbelief. Did she just say _more_? Her eyes, filled with determination, answered my question. I smirk, seeing her shiver under my hazy stare. "My, did my Amy Rose just ask me for _more_?"

"H-hey…" She whined a little, rotating her head to the side and adverting her eyes, "Don't tease me…!"

I couldn't overcome how cute she looked at that moment. Her whimpers only added fuel to the fire. "Ah, don't worry, Ames," I murmur into her ear, paying extra attention to the way she mewled gently, "I didn't say I was complaining~"

"…Then you shouldn't have teased me!" Amy grumbled childishly, her emerald eyes glancing back at me. I promptly groaned at her current appearance. I knew I couldn't resist this parting for much longer.

"Then silence me." I challenged, taunting her under my gaze.

"W-What?" She wheezed, barely managing to keep standing. I wrapped my arms around her waist to aid her.

"Try and silence me." I then winked, "Come on, I know you can do it. You've done it many times before~"

"B-but that's different!" She encircled her arms hesitantly around my back, keeping balance.

"Amy, I can't wait any longer." I abruptly grunted, "Please, just kiss me one more time…" I kicked myself for sounding so desperate, feeling my own cheeks heat up a little.

She gasped in shock, then gave me a trembling grin. To answer my humiliating plea, she tip-toed towards my face and brought my lips into a loving peck. I reply with a sigh, responding to the kiss harder. Soon enough, we were back to where we left off. I smash her against my body tightly, feeling her whole figure pressed against mine. Tingles erupt my spine as I continue to kiss my gal with all my feeling bottled up inside. My eyelids suddenly shot open as I felt something smooth run across my bottom lip, hearing her gripe faintly. _Oh Chaos…_

That was her tongue, wasn't it?

Nearly hesitantly, I opened up the gates only to feel her tongue blast into the entrance, making me yelp in surprise. I feel her shoulders rumble to mean that she was laughing at the terrible noise I just made. To cover up my embarrassment, I close my eyes again and roughly swirl my muscle in tune with hers. Our tongues danced together in the heat of the moment and I try not to faint from this unusual feeling of pleasure building up inside me. My ears observed her exciting sounds, sensing her buck her hips against mine and yank the quills standing on my back. I growled.

After a while, we slowly detached from one another, trusting the wall was enough to hold us up from falling. Amy threw her head back and gasped for air, whilst I watched the clear string – that attached us both together – disintegrate into nothing. It took a few seconds for us to find our pattern of breathing again before Amy started talking.

"Surprised about the little tongue action, I see..."

"Shut up..." I muttered, hearing her giggle. "Where did you even hear that from?"

"Well, I overheard Justin Beaver talking about it, so I went into the library to get some books and look up on it, and then you came..."

"So these books..." I looked at the title of the particular book, reading ' _Kissing with Desire'_ in fancy font. My lips curled into a playful smirk, sending her a suggestive wink, "You wanted to try it out on me, huh?". I earned a light smack on my chest, making me chuckle. She muttered a few words under her breath, sounding like 'It was a surprise...', which - somewhat - filled me with affectionate joy as I laughed more.

It became silent, yet neither of us minded. I looked at the relic that was, luckily, unharmed. _I guess that this relic, me and the rest got, was just to stall me..._ I thought to myself. I didn't really mind, either. Suddenly, two palms relaxed on my cheeks, guiding me to look at the the pink hedgehog that was a head shorter than me.

"I love you." She sighed, looking up at me. I watched as her emerald hues glossed in pure happiness. I was probably ten times happier.

"Amy," I began, pulling her into a loving embrace, "I'm quite smitten for you."

* * *

 **I am passing out from trying to write such a kiss. I knew that** ** _Give me a Towel_** **had a kiss too, but I didn't make it so detailed like this one. So I hope you're happy.**

 **This is pretty heated… Ugh I need to stop practising to write lemons… *Blushes wildly***

 **ANYWAY! Thank you for being so patient with me as I took a mini break for creativity. Again, I will try to get** ** _Sensitive_** **up sometime soon, but it would probably be a while until I can make Sonic sound really adorable; I wanna make him so cute that your hearts will melt in happy goo!... Well, close to that anyway.**

 **Apart from that, that's all from me. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one! Bye for now~**

 **Update:** **Mistakes... Mistakes everywhere!**


	7. Something Fishy

**Making up for lost time guys. Making up for lost time…**

 **Don't expect me to update like this all the time! Hehe.**

 **This one-shot is called** ** _Something Fishy_** **, and this time, it** ** _does not_** **have Sonic nor Amy in it! In fact, it only has Knuckles, Sticks and Tails (with some hinted Zooey). Shocker, right? Well from the title, I'm sure you can make out what it is about. Knuckles is eighteen, Sticks is fourteen as well as Tails (Zooey is fifteen). (Since Sonic and Amy are going to be a part of this story, they'll be fifteen).**

 **Before I start, this has nothing to do with** ** _Smitten_** **. I promise. I just got this idea from** ** _Smitten_** **since it does sound a little suspicious for Sonic and Amy to keep going away from the group – when they are not busy –** ** _together_** **.**

 **BY THE WAY! Treat the ("") Stuff as _subtexts_ or _side speeches_ ; basically they are not particularly necessary or a MUST-READ in the story, but just a little speech here and there to add a little more to the comedy. I really did try to make this funny, I really did...**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!~**

* * *

"And then I was like-!" _ZZZ!_ In the middle of Sonic's story telling (which the listeners were enjoying), his communicator went off. Sonic's lips curled into a not-so-secret grin, pressing onto the device in glee. Tails eyed him suspiciously whilst Knuckles groaned in impatience. "Hey, Ames!"

 _"Hey, Sonikku!"_ Amy replied, not seeing the rest of the gang. Tails coughed for the attention, and Amy slightly gasped, _"Oh, hey guys! Didn't see you there!"_

"Of course you didn't…" Tails grumbled under his breath.

 _"Anyway, I need you to help me… study my notes on this artefact I have been analysing, Sonic. Do you think you could come now?"_

"Sure thing, Ames. See you in a sec!" Sonic then turned off the connection with Amy, releasing a dreamy sigh. "Wish I could stay and continue my story, guys, but Amy seems to be in a hurry so I better go there right away."

"Really?" Sticks questioned innocently, "She didn't sound like she was being attacked by crazy frog men or that meteorites were charging for her house."

"No, but she's being attacked by time, Sticks." Sonic replied impatiently, waving to the gang. "See ya!" The blue hedgehog with the brown bandana was off.

"What?! Amy is getting attacked by _time_?! We need to go and-!"

"It was a metaphor, Sticks... He means that Amy is rushing to get things sorted." Tails whispered, concentrating on something else.

"Oh... Ah, I see..."

Knuckles groaned in anger, "Sonic can't just leave and not finish the story! Now I will have to wait until the next time he's not busy running around or stuffing his face with chillidogs."

"Yeah, that's so unfair!" Sticks also whined, "I wanted to hear what happened after he went into the forest battling Metal Sonic in the midst of a terrible storm!"

"It's probably fake, Sticks." Tails sighed, then looked to where Sonic ran off, "But it _is_ getting weird. Don't you guys find it suspicious that Sonic and Amy don't hang out with us as normally as they would?"

"Yeah, it's a little weird." Knuckles answered, then shrugged, "Well, what can you do. Amy always has an arty fact that she needed Sonic's help with, and Sonic is friends with Amy, so he wouldn't reject her."

"First of all, it's _artefact_. And second of all, that's just it, Knuckles! Amy always has to 'analyse an artefact' when we all wanna hang out together, then she calls Sonic a few minutes later asking him to study it with her! I mean, _Sonic_ , of all people! I'd get it if she would call me or even Sticks since they are best friends, but _Sonic_?!"

"Hey, what about me?" Knuckled complained, just to be ignored by Sticks and Tails.

"Yeah, I guess you're on to somethin', Tails. Somethin' does smell fishy-,"

"Here is your one fish burger and three special Meh Burgers with your drinks." Dan sniffled, practically throwing the food onto their table. He sneered at them, "Do enjoy your meal." And left. The stench of slightly rotten fish stroked their noses, making the trio grimace in disgust.

"When I said somethin' smelled fishy, I didn't mean this abomination." Sticks remarked, holding her nose from the smell. Knuckles wrapped the burger up in some tissues and threw it perfectly into the bin slightly away from them. Tails and Sticks sighed in relief, "Thanks, Knook-les"

"It's _Knuckles_." Knuckles corrected.

"Meh; potatoes that came from spaceships to attack the earth and destroy humanity so that they can live here and plan another world domination someplace else… _po-tar-toes_ that came from spaceships to attack the earth and destroy humanity so that they can live here and plan another world domination someplace else." Sticks spoke swiftly, some words barely caught by the listeners. Tails groaned silently.

 _For me to have a conversation with two crazy people…_ Tails face palmed. "As I was saying… It is really strange that they have been hanging out with each other more often. They even have pet names for each other! Sonic calls Amy 'Ames' and Amy calls Sonic 'Sonikku'."

"They have named for their pets?" Knuckles asked, "Since when did they even _have_ pets?!"

Ignored.

"Well, Sonic calls Amy that separate name all the time anyway." Sticks responded.

"But this is the first time we ever heard Amy calling Sonic 'Sonikku', I'm sure." Tails pointed out.

"True. But what is this all supposed to lead up to?" Sticks asked, then gasped, "Ah! Do you think that they are preparing for world domination so that they can rule over us like we are their slaves and make us do their bidding even if we are sick or crippled or cannot even walk?! Those sly hedge-furries…. Why didn't I think of that?!"

"No, Sticks! It's not world domination (What's up with you and world domination anyway?!)."Tails pinched the crease between his narrowed eyebrows, trying to keep his cool. "What I am trying to say is that maybe they both _like_ each other and are secretly _dating_ each other!"

"Oh…"

"Nah, that can't be true!" Knuckles scoffed, "If Sonic was dating Amy, then Sonic would have written 'Amy' on his calendar somewhere, and I don't remember seeing any 'Amy's on his calendar!"

"…You're so dumb that I can't even believe what you're saying…" Sticks remarked in disbelief.

"Knuckles, not dating as in establishing a date on a calendar, but dating as in they like it each other on a more than friends scale!" Tails amended.

"Like you and Zooey?" Knuckles clarified, earning a small, shy nod from the yellow fox. "Well that can't be true either! Look, I'll even call them to make sure!" Knuckles contacted Sonic, hearing his communicator slightly buzz for a while. Sonic's face then showed up with his quills disordered and his brown bandana off. "Hey, Sonic, do you like Amy so much that you are dating her, like Tails is with Zooey?"

Sonic stuttered and blushed. A small, girly giggle was heard, which Sonic shushed at. _"H-hm?! What makes you ask such a question?"_

"That's not yes or no!"

 _"F-fine! N-no, I don't like Amy in that manner, okay? Stop asking me such silly questions…"_ Sonic blushed harder when everyone heard a suggestive _"You liar~"_ in the background. _"Gotta go…"_ Sonic muttered before turning off his signal.

"See? He said no. I told you!" Knuckles smirked in – stupid – victory. The badger and two-tailed fox groaned at their dumb companion.

"Knuckles, he's lying." Tails said, his voice muffled by the table.

"Huh? Who's lying?" Knuckles questioned dully, earning more annoyed groans.

"Sonic is, you doofus!" Sticks whacked Knuckles in the back of the head. Even though the badger was a little crazy and chaotic at times, at least _she_ could figure out what was going on! "He lied so that he could cover up is little world domination secret so that he and the pink one don't get embarrassed! (Though I don't know what they would be embarrassed about…)"

"Take out the 'world domination' part." Tails waved the phrase away like it was an illness. "But, I guess that settles it; Sonic and Amy are secretly dating each other."

"I guess so." Sticks looked up to the sky, "It seems so obvious, now that I think about it."

"Woah, look at that! Sticks is _thinking_!" Knuckles laughed.

"Yeah, that's something you should do once in a while…" ("Hey!")

"When do you think they are going to tell us?" Sticks continued.

"Well, I'm not sure. But when they do, we must act like we don't know about it or suspect it."

"Now that's something _I'm_ good at!" Sticks winked playfully, earning a chuckle from Tails. Her eyes then caught on something sneaking up behind the yellow fox, "Speaking of dating…"

"Guess who~?" A feminine voice spoke behind Tails, with his eyesight suddenly blocked. Tails smiled and reached for her hands, bringing them away from his eyes.

"Hey Zo! What are you doing here?" Tails spun on his chair to hug his blonde vixen.

"Well, I was just walking around the village for some fresh air and then found my favourite two-tailed fox!" She answered, returning the hug. "Do you wanna walk around with me?"

"Sure!" Tails accepted, then turned to the two, "Gotta go guys, eat my burger for me?"

"Will do!" Knuckles instantly agreed, already munching into Tails's burger.

"I guess pet names comes in the dating bomb, hmm~?" Sticks teased, receiving a bashful glare.

"I'm going." He muttered, walking away with his girlfriend - hand in hand. Sticks sighed, watching the two walk away with a smile on their faces.

"I wonder if I'll find a crazy person like me." She pondered, her eyes glancing at Knuckles. Knuckled paid no mind to her ask he drowned into his large food. Sticks cringed and shook her head, "Nah. Definitely not you." ("Huh?")

* * *

 **I wouldn't say this is my best nor my worst. It is very average for me. I only say that because this was** ** _really_** **heavy on the dialogue and contained much less description, but it was more of a conversation than a situation, so I just left it dialogue heavy. Sorry if you don't like things like that.**

 **I tried to make this funny! I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LAUGH!**

 **This is also very drafty of me, since I didn't really think about it and went with it, focusing more on the comedy than any hints of romance. But there was Sonamy and Zails in there (I will leave it up to you to decide whether you thought the last bit was a Knicks moment, though I didn't think it was. I purely based that part on comedy).**

 **The next chapter is a definite plan. It will be the _First Meet (2)_ , I promise. I have got an idea as to how it's gonna happen, so just sit tight!**

 **I hoped you like this chapter as well as my other ones, and I will see you on the next one. Until then: Goodbye!~**

 **Side-Note: Haha! I can't stop giggling. As soon as I was about to upload this, I saw the comment about _First Meet (2)_ the same time as I promised to do it! Minds think alike, huh? Hehe~**

 **Update:** **Called Dan 'Dave'. What a horrible error...**


	8. First Meet (2)

**Damn Dusky, back again with another chapter. I'm just making up for the lost time and expecting myself to pull** ** _ten_** **one-shots out of my butt to catch up. Yes, you heard me,** ** _ten_** **one-shots/drabbles should come out within this week or next week, and then it's back to the drawing board of what else I could** ** _possibly_** **write for the cute couple.**

 **This one is called** ** _First meet (2)_** **as I promised last chapter. And this is just another way that they could have met during the Boom! Series. I'm assuming that they haven't met before in the series as it's, unfortunately, not canon (it's probably one of the best ideas Sega has come up with in a while…)**

 **Sonic is best friends with his trusty sidekick, Tails, but there is no other character other than Amy that will appear in this. Where is Knuckles, you ask? You can make it up using your own imagination! And just imagine Sticks is somewhere in the forest… I dunno.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"So… what is this again, buddy?" The blue hedgehog asked once more, inspecting the weird object.

"It looks like some sort of old device used in ancient times," The yellow fox guessed, sketching onto his clipboard, "Other than that, I have no clue."

"What do you think it was doing in that cave?"

"No idea, Sonic. Maybe there were people living in that cave before we came."

"That does sound plausible, especially since there are traps set all around that maze and all…" Sonic noticed the pointed glint in his friend's eye, "What?"

" _Plausible_?" Tails question, earning a confused nod. "Don't get me wrong, you did use that word in the right context, but to hear you say such a smart word is like seeing meatballs fall out of the sky."

"Hey! I am smart from time to time!" There was a scoff. "Oi!"

"I'm not even going to _comment_ on that." Tails didn't bother to look up at Sonic's angry expression, continuing to write down notes.

"Tails, stop trying to make me sound like I'm a dumb-hog!"

"I don't even need to try; you already sound like one."

"Look at Tails, trying to be all _cool_." Sonic was beyond irritated at that point, almost ready to blast out of that room. "Anyway, let's focus onto more important matters, okay?"

"Ah, right." Tails agreed, showing Sonic his notes, "So I have looked at how it was designed, and it seems to look similarly like some sort of collector, since there is a pocket hole at the top. But it's metal, and has a cannon at the end, so it may just be an old cannon with a small hole for ammo. I do want to find out more about it so I can study what the past times was like."

"So you're saying that it's either a cannon or a collector? Wow, those two are very different ideas. It does sound interesting, though." Sonic's eyes scanned the odd relic, also wondering what it might be.

"Maybe we should take this to the library and find out more about it. I mean, there's gotta be some books lying around there that tells us about the past." Tails trusted Sonic to carry the object, since he was the stronger out of the two, and walked outside his hut. Sonic groaned in dismay:

"Tails, you know I don't get along with libraries!"

"See that? You sound dumb." Tails remarked, receiving a miffed growl, "Anyway, feel free to leave the building once you set it on a table. Just make sure to come back sometime soon, I'm not gonna carry that back to my house alone."

"Sure thing! We have communicators, after all."

It took them a few minutes to get to the library, and Tails found a place near the back with a table and a few chairs. "Could you place it on that table?"

"Sure," The blue hedgehog complied, making sure it wouldn't roll off the wooden surface. "Well, I'm gonna go. Contact me any time, bud!"

"See ya, Sonic!" Tails high fived his companion, watching him zoom off and leave a blue streak behind. Most of the people inside gasped at the shocking speed Sonic moved at, but Tails was not fazed at all. "Now, time to study-."

"E-excuse me?" A soft voice said behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. Tails turned to the speaker, discovering a pink hedgehog with emerald eyes look back at him. Her eyes were filled with curious excitement, as if too eager to say anything. "I may be able to help you with that!"

* * *

Bored, bored, and bored.

Sonic was bored.

He's seen the same scenery so many times already, and everything on this island just looked the same to him. The only thing interesting about it is that the coast would look _ever so slightly_ different at different time periods of the day (his favourite was obviously dusk; the orange and pink sky harmonised well with the sea). Apart from that, this place didn't really have anything exciting. He kinda missed where Tails and he lived previously; the two had lived in Tails's apartment near the city, where a villain – Dr. Eggman – had always popped up to try and destroy the city to make his own theme park called 'Eggman Land'.

Eggman Land…? _Really_?

But at least there was _some_ entertainment for Sonic. Battling Eggman could be stressful at times, yet it still kept Sonic moving and enthusiastic as to what the evil genius was to pull next. However, Eggman suddenly disappeared from the city and was never seen again. Even his old base was abandoned! So Sonic and Tails decided to move somewhere else and ended up discovering this island, where they live now. It's only been a few months since they'd moved in and they don't really talk to anyone else around here.

Now that Sonic thought about it, it was kinda getting a little lonely…

He didn't complain much as he was best friends with Tails, but he _did_ have a silent wish to talk to someone other than his partner. But hey, he normally fights alone so he can deal with it.

 _ZZZ!_

Speak of the devil… "Hey Tails! Want me to come over now?" Sonic greeted Tails over his communicator, yet noticed a slight change to the setting. The library did have any pink carpet, did it? "Wait… Where are you?"

"Ah, about that." Tails bashfully scratched the back of his head, "I sorta moved into a girl's house and…"

" _A GIRL'S HOUSE?!_ " Sonic screeched abruptly, almost falling from shock. "Tails, what are you doing in a _girl's_ house? Are you keepin' secrets from me?!"

As if on cue, he heard a feminine giggle come from the other side, revealing a pink hedgehog with short quills. "You're right, Tails. He is how you've described him!"

"Told you he's crazy." Tails rolled his eyes, then turned back to Sonic, "Amy here is an archaeologist, and wanted to help me find out about this mysterious relic here. She's also figured out what it is, so you should come and check it out."

"Sure, where are you?" Sonic asked, calming himself down after the… _surprising_ discovery.

"Are you at Seaside Coast, Sonic?" Amy squeezed herself in the conversation, taking the lead.

"Seaside Coast?"

"The beach side." She earned an affirmative nod, "Well I'm just at the north of the beach. See those rocks in the sea behind you?" Sonic looked back at the large rocks, "If you go to the right of them, then you would be going to the direction of my house. Just make sure to keep an eye out for a pink hut; that's my place."

"Aiight. See ya in a sec!" Sonic waved at the screen, turning off his signal. He then charged to his destination.

…

 _A girl?!_

 _Alright. So he's gonna be here in approximately ten minutes. I gotta get myself sorted and clean this place up and act-_ Amy's thoughts paused when she heard a knock at her door. "Who could that be?"

"That must be Sonic." Tails answered for her, walking towards the door.

"…Tails did you catch some of Sonic's craziness?" Amy sniggered at his statement, noticing as how calm and collected he was at her joke, "I mean, seriously. I know you said he's fast but he can't be _that_ -!"

"Hey, buddy!" A masculine voice called from the door. Amy froze. He was the guy from the screen just a minute ago… "Wanna tell me why you were in a girl's house all this time, eh?"

"Sonic, let go of me! I've already told you!" The fox whined, struggling to get out of Sonic's grip. He had his arm around Tails's head, ruffling the fur on his head. Sonic then noticed the gawking girl leaning on the table.

"Ah, so you must be Amy." Sonic greeted, walking towards the shocked hedgehog, "Yo! Thanks for looking after Tails 'ere! Hope he didn't get into any trouble!"

"The only person who can cause trouble is _you_." Tails stated, grumbling whilst trying to neaten his fur back.

Amy still froze there in astonishment. Did he _really_ get here in just a minute? She was sure he was at that large rock near the _south_ of the beach, and the beach was _huge_! How did he get here so fast? Why is he so fast?!

… _Is he an alien_?

"Y'ellow? Mobius to Amy?" Sonic half-chuckled, waving his hand in front of the pink hedgehog. She jumped out of her trance, thoroughly embarrassed from her former standstill. "Yep, she's alive!" Sonic laughed.

"Are you an alien?" She blurted out, then promptly covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to just _say_ it! _You go Amy! Insult that hot hedgehog that just came through the door seconds ago!_

"Alien?" Sonic paused to think about her question, "Oh! You're talking about how I got here so fast! Yeah, I'm a gifted child, so I can run at the speed of sound whenever and wherever! Pretty cool, right?" He added a wink at the end, oblivious to the light pink blush that appeared on her face.

"Yeah… pretty cool…" She replied timidly, adverting her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she called him an _alien_ ; how insulting is that? She can make hammers (her never ending Piko Hammers) appear out of thin air, yet she calls him an alien? She was making a bad impression – and she was making one _fast_.

"So, Amy," Tails coughed, gaining Amy's bashful attention, "Care to explain to both me and Sonic what this thing is?"

"Oh! Right!" Her eyes immediately sparkled in excitement, turning to face the dusty object towering above many books with references. "So I had pieced many different facts, about the people in past and the equipment they would use, together and tried to work out what each part would function as. To keep it simple, this small hole at the top is the shape of a funnel. In the ancient era, funnels were normally used to measure, collect or aim. Then, when there is this cylindrical tube that is attached to the firing head…" As Amy continued to explain the rest of the relic to the big reveal, Sonic was more focused on how she looked.

…He was listening though...

Her pink quills were short and curled inwards, shaping her cute, yet mature, round face. Her eyes were emerald green and had their own unique sparkle to them. The red dress she was wearing attacked to her like a glove, showing an overall skinny body. But her arms and legs were toned, which meant she did exercise daylily. _She's not bad…_ Sonic mused, amused at how fascinated she was to the relic.

"…In conclusion, if we were to add all the components together, it would become… an energy cannon!" Amy clasped her hands together when she finished her explanation, looking down at the cannon in pride. Her ears detected an impressed whistle as she turned to see the culprit. She then blushed when Sonic clapped at her speech, flashing a smirk.

"Wow, you know your stuff." Sonic praised, tracing details of the large firearm.

"Was it too much information?" She panicked, then bowed in apology, "I'm sorry! I should've kept it short and sweet so that it wasn't boring! I mean, that's all you came for right so there was no need for me to go on and on about the history of it and should've just said it was a large energy cannon and-!"

"That was _awesome_!" Tails cheered, earning the hedgehogs' attention. Tails swiftly walked towards the table, looking at the bunch of records lying on top. He said, "I mean, I know you were explaining bits and pieces to me at the beginning, but for you to know so much information and fix it together within a couple of hours…" He paused, and spun to her, grabbing her hands together and bringing them towards him, "You must teach me your ways!"

"Uh… Hehe… I mean I didn't think I was _that_ good…" She mumbled modestly, turning her head away. She made a small noise when Sonic abruptly wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly side-hug.

"Don't be so modest, Amy. If you can impress _Tails_ then that must mean you're awesome!"

"I've never met a girl who knows archaeology as much as you do. I don't think any girl is like you!" Tails proclaimed, gaining a deeper blush from Amy. She was never used to so much devotion – or any devotion for that matter.

"Well, I'm not like most girls, then…"

"You're unique, that's for sure!"

"Ah…"

"Come on, Tails, give the lady some space." Sonic shooed Tails away from her, before resting his arm on the table and leaning towards her. ("Hey!" Tails grumbled), "Anyway, you should form a team with us!"

"R-Really?" Her eyes widened at his invitation. He smiled at her reply.

"Yeah! It'd be awesome! You would have the history, Tails would have the brain and I would have the fighting skills, speed and leadership!"

"Fighting skills, huh? Be careful, I might challenge you later." She gave him a playful wink. Sonic laughed at her slight objection.

"Sure, if you think you're good enough too!" He roared in laughter, then suddenly froze. He watched her as she casted a hammer out of nowhere, spinning it around as if it was lightweight, and hold it just a hairs length away from his face. Her true emotion was hidden behind a brilliant, fake smile.

"Tails, you were right!" She giggled sadistically, tilting the hammer towards him ("Ah!") "He is pretty cocky too!"

"A-A… wh-where… h-how…" Sonic couldn't find the right words to start with, his heart pounding from how close the deadly weapon was – to his face no less!

 _Forget it! This girl's insane!_

"You're not the only one who is gifted." Amy gave Sonic a pointed look, "And, quite frankly, I don't mind showing you my fighting skills now. Trust me-," Her grip tightened on the handle, "You _won't_ be disappointed."

 _Talk about a personality change!_ Tails gawked at the scene, blasting the 'innocent' Amy image out of his head. _She's definitely not like most girls I see._

"I don't like it when people are cocky." Amy then declared after moments of silence, reclining her weapon from his face, "And I certainly don't like it when they underestimate me."

"I-I wasn't underestimating you!" Sonic finally managed to speak – not the words he had in mind but they'll do. "I-I was just saying that you're probably weaker than me and-!"

 _THEY WON'T DO THEY WON'T DO THEY WILL NOT DO!_ Sonic screamed in his head. His breath hitched at the mallet ran towards his face again – this time millimetres away from his nose. "Amy, would you be nice to me and _put the hammer down_?!"

"Didn't I just say I don't like it when people underestimated me?"

" _WHERE IS THAT HAMMER COMING FROM?!_ "

"I can summon my hammer at will whenever I want, and I can spawn as many as I like." She answered briefly, showing no signs of relenting. "Now take back what you said."

"Okay I'm sorry now spare my life!"

She hummed cutely, twirling the weapon a few circles before placing it behind her back. She gave Sonic a cute grin, feigning innocence. "You're crazy, so I'll let it pass~"

"Coming from _you_!"

"Of course!"

"Did you not just summon a _weapon_ from nowhere?!"

"Oh did I? I wonder…"

The two carried on to bicker, whilst Tails watched them both in amusement and boredom. "Look at that. You guys are getting close already…"

" _WE'RE NOT GETTING CLOSE AT ALL!_ " They both retaliated, shying the fox to a safe distance.

(Tails wondered if he should get popcorn for this…)

"You know what? I'll join your group, and then I can show everyone how weak you actually are!" Amy proclaimed, hearing the other hedgehog scoff.

"We all know that the weak one is actually-!" _FFFSSH!_ "Agh! Alright, alright! Just put down that hammer!"

She flicked her wrist, making her trusty companion disappear in a cloudy smoke. When the smoke cleared, Sonic stammered in shock. "What hammer?" She tilted her head to the side, adorably pouting.

"The one you were holding _just a second ago!_ "

"You really are crazy~"

"I'm not crazy!"

Tails rolled his eyes at the pointless shouting, stating, "Yep, we'll get along just fine… Now where's that popcorn?"

* * *

 **Hmm… I dunno. It was goodish, overall. But I felt that I had kinda rushed the last bit especially with Amy's personality drastically changing, yet I can't seem to find any other way to make it better… Awh well. (When it comes to detailed descriptions, especially for weapons, I am pretty much an armature, so please spare me for that awful detail Amy was explaining. Argh!)**

 **Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! And I guess I** ** _could_** **call this April Fools since I probably updated quicker than you expected, right? Though it's a day late… haha…**

 **The times when Amy was blushing was not mocking cuteness or anything, she really was slightly attracted to Sonic. But then he showed his cocky, rude side and… yeah. Also, I guess you can say that she 'caught' Sonic's eye a bit… but she's insane.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my one-shots, since they are the main driving force and motivation for me to write these! I am really grateful, have a cookie! Also, if you do have any request, feel free to give me your suggestions and I'll write 'em down!**

 **That's all from me. Until next time… Bye!~**


	9. Snuggles

**_I am, from the bottom of my heart, sorry that I couldn't post this sooner. It was probably school work that had made me forget, but at least I remembered about this!_**

 ** _Again, I am sorry! Forgive me!_**

 **Hello! This is called** ** _Snuggles_** **and should be a fluffy one. I've tried to make more fluffy and *cough* friendly *cough* ones. Sonic and Amy are friends like they always are but it is Amy that realises that she has a crush on him, whilst Sonic is still pondering about his feelings for her. So, from that info, I hope you enjoy!**

 **PLEASE READ THIS:** **I don't know if I should do this, but I warn you that SONIC DOES NOT HAVE HIS HAMMOK IN THIS STORY.**

 **Disclaimer : Do not own the characters from Sonic Boom! If I did, I think we _all_ know what I would do first...**

* * *

Sonic had a nightmare.

It was strange, really, because he would never stay awake when he had nightmares. Instead, he would go and have a cold glass of milk (with maybe a cracker) and go back to bed with a peaceful mind. It had worked every time. Not this time, though. He tried his normal routine three times now yet none of them helped him get back to sleep. Many thoughts spin in his mind about this certain situation, all of them leading to the main question of _why can't he go back to sleep_?!

His nightmare was a similar concept as it was the other previous times he had one. One of his friends were in danger and he couldn't get there on time to save them; somehow, this specific nightmare seemed to have Sonic take it – subconsciously – to heart.

This one had Amy in it.

For some reason, Amy was different to him. When she was trapped under the massive foot of Eggman's robot, he had felt more horrified than he had in other dreams. He even started to tear up a little at the thought of losing her. While yes he would be devastated if he was to lose any of his friends, Amy seemed to be the one he would cry the most at if he lost her – even he knew that heroes should shed their tears for the people they care for, but Amy just felt so… _different_ ; so _tragic_.

Sonic sighed as he jumped out of the bed again, heading down to gulp his fourth glass of milk. He even reconsidered – why even bother when it was obviously not working? Nonetheless, his feet continued to trudge outside the exit and enter the largest room in the house. As he prepared to walk across the living room to head to the fridge, his line of sight detected something unusual. Investigating into the site more, he turned to see that there was a soft glow emitting near the couch, which he then noticed to be the TV that was surprising active. He was sure he turned it off before he went to bed…

That was when his eyes flickered to something – or _someone_ – that was resting on his wide sofa. Sleepy jade hues caught the sight of two familiar ears peeking on top of the soft seat, slightly twitching from the television's persistence of soft mumbles in the background (and occasionally as a habit).

In normal circumstances, Sonic would be furious and, to be fair, quite on _edge_ if he were to find a stranger just lazing around on his sofa, watching the TV this late at night (or early in the morning) uninvited and make themselves comfortable; it wasn't their house, after all, and they would just be resting on _his_ couch! However, recognising the ears, Sonic was able to surpass his former emotions and replace them with confusion and… _relief_? Well, that would make sense, considering that the person on the sofa were most likely to be the one haunting his nightmares.

He tiptoed carefully towards the vulnerable figure, not completely sure if it was who he thought it was. But when his eyes made out the pink coloured fur similar to his best friend, he knew that it was who he suspected: Amy. Yet, his ears picked up on a gentle noise emitting from her body, surprising him. It wasn't just Amy, but a _sleeping_ Amy – it sounded like she was in a deep sleep, too.

He blinked, lowering his guard and walking to the front of the sofa to take a good look at her. He was right. There she was; the girl that had haunted his nightmares three times; the pink hedgehog who was known to be his close friend; the close friend who has made him ponder about his feelings towards her. But here she was, positioned in a foetal curl where her whole body was upright and seated uncomfortably on the couch, looking like she had no room. Moreover, her face showed signs off discomfort and distress, subconsciously tucking closer to her knees for some sort of protection.

He then scanned his eyes over what she was wearing: She wore a red tank top with thick straps, accompanied by a thick pair of pink pyjama trousers covered in typical red hearts. On her lap was a large, red jacket that was stuffed with fluffy wool, which Sonic assumed helped her keep warm as she came over to his house. Furthermore, he noticed the small pair of white slippers just by the door, neatly beside it so that it wasn't in the way of anyone.

…Wait a minute, why was he just _staring_ at her? He should be speculating about _why_ Amy Rose was in his house – _his house_! He was the farthest away from her if he included their close friends to the mental list, so why his house? Why did she leave hers in the first place?!

…

He was too tired to think about it at the moment – might as well take the opportunity whilst it's available.

Sonic walked into his bedroom again, took up the blue covers above and returned to his original place. Next minute, he felt his feet pace towards the resting body, and his mind was seemingly please that it discovered a new comfort toy to cuddle. She wouldn't be mad at him, right?

He sat beside her sleeping figure, then tucked his hands securely under her knees and around her back, lifting her up slightly so that he could rest across the couch in a comfortable position. Once his neck was settled on the armrest, he positioned her so that she was curled up on top of him with her head on his furry chest and her hands laid atop of his waist. He then grabbed the edges of the cover to spread out across the two of them, wrapped up snuggly as a couple.

At that moment, she blinked from the sudden shuffling, and lifted her head slowly to investigate the cause- Emerald eyes met with a tanned colour torso, circled in a blue fur. To her surprise, and suspicions, she looked up to see a blue hedgehog flutter a blue blanket over the both of them so that it relaxed naturally… the _both_ of them…?

"Sonic…?" She slurred sleepily, raising her head to look at him with the best of her abilities.

He widened his eyes to return her gaze, frowning at her. "What?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" The more awake she became, the hotter she suddenly was about the current situation. "Why are we laying together?"

He shrugged distractedly, not concentrating on her questions, "You're the one who came to my house in the middle of the night. Plus, looked like you were uncomfortable, so I thought I should just lay you down properly…"

"On _you_?"

"Well _I don't know_! I was (and still am) too tired to think about it hence thinking that hugging someone close to you would make you feel better and make you have more happy dreams than scary nightmares and I know that sounds very sappy and stupid and silly but hey that's what I've heard around the town and read in some books but like I said I am really tired so if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk about this in the morning okay? Okay. Good. Now Goodnight!" All in one breath, Sonic blurted out his excuse to their current position, hoping she would catch onto some and forget others. Nonetheless, he simply wrapped his arm around her waist (earning a small, shocked squeak from the girl on his chest) and tilted his head out of her peripheral vision – not that she wouldn't look up at him anyway.

Amy blinked once, trying to process whatever his explanation was. _Hugging someone close..._ huh? That sounded very unlike him, yet she had no right to complain. In the end, she had realised a while ago she had feelings for him (feelings yet to express), so why not take this as a chance to feel more connected with him? He offered, so why not.

She hummed in affirmation, resting her head over his warm figure, calmly listening to his heartbeat to lull her to sleep…

His fast heartbeat.

His _really_ fast heartbeat.

Her body tensed as she realised actually how _fast_ his heart was pumping. It seemed as if it was racing a mile a second, not preparing to slow down any time soon! In the back of her head, she pondered whether if this was normal for him – if it was because of his gifted speed – but she knew that this was not the case; he's still a normal hedgehog being, so his heart is running abnormally fast.

"…Sonic?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied audibly.

"Are you awake?"

"No Amelia Rose, I am not awake. It's my conscience that is talking at the moment." He slurred sardonically, mentally rolling his eyes.

"No need to be sarcastic about it!"

"For someone who is the second most intelligent person in our group, you sure aren't acting like it."

"You're so mean!" As an apology, he stroked his bare hand over her soft quills, humming amusingly.

"Ah sorry, just a little tired." He said, flicking his eyes towards his ceiling. The roof looks a little tall from here. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Not really, I just knew you were awake."

"Oh really, how?"

"Your heart is beating too fast for someone who has fallen asleep."

He abruptly jerked at her discovery and yelped in fear, suddenly turning horrendously red in the face. No, he didn't know why he had such a reaction to that, and no, he didn't know why his heart was beating a million times a minute _either_. However, it was a topic he stored in the back of his head unless he wanted to investigate why these symptoms only happened whilst his close pink friend was around – which is something that was highly unlikely he was going to come back to.

Meanwhile, Amy jumped in surprise also, lifting her head from her resting place to look at his reaction. She kept in mind how red his face was, and how sweat began to form on his temple, asking, "Are you okay? Do you suddenly have a fever?" She was about to reach out from the covers to place her hand on his forehead, but he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled it down.

With a nervous chuckle, "No need, Ames! I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure! Just forget about it!"

She raised a brow at his strange behaviour, yet did not question him on it: she's not someone who would suddenly pester him until he answered, that would be uncalled for. They both got comfortable on the sofa again, with Sonic inwardly focusing to calm his heart rate and Amy thinking whether or not she should tell Sonic why she was actually in his house.

The latter went with her gut and blurted, "I had a nightmare."

Sonic paused, then tilted his head down to focus his attention on her. His eyebrows creased in worry, whilst his lips formed a curious frown, "What?"

"Um, well… It was just about what could happen if Eggman was more... cruel with his actions. He first took Sticks away from us and threatened the town to give him what he wanted, whatever that was, but then you saved her. Slowly, he got more and more frustrated with you foiling his plans, and I guess he went to 'last resort' by capturing you and me and tortured us in his cell. We starved, bled by robots repeatedly beating us; suffered and broken internally. But we never, not once, showed weakness to his face, because we knew that we would make it through if we stick together. But then he realised this."

Amy paused, taking in a deep, shaky breath, before continuing onto the more graphic scenes playing in her mind over and over again like a broken cassette.

"One moment we were staying close in that cell, feeding of each other's strength to manage the torture, the next minute, he entered the cell with some sort of weapon… some sort of _gun_. He aimed it at both of us, and asked us who we should let live. I quickly said that you should be the one to be saved, but then you refused to let that be the case, and said that _I_ should be the one to live-"

Sonic abruptly placed his finger on her lips, ending her story on an incomplete note, yet was able to figure out how the story actually ended; he was pretty sure that _he_ was the one to suffer the consequence of death in her dreams, "I think I know where that story is going, and why are you are so shaken from it. So let's not talk about it anymore."

He was soon able to hear her erratic heartbeat pounding against her chest, struggling to find rest (not like his was any better, though). By instinct, he suddenly felt his arms tighten into a protective barrier around her body, but it was still gentle so that she was comfortable in his arms, and pulled her even closer to him. She silently gasped, feeling her cheeks gaining a powerful amount of heat on her cheeks, making them flush to a rosy red.

"I-I don't think either of us can sleep tonight. What do you think?"

"Mmm, maybe you can't, but I feel a little sleepy." He mocked a tired yawn to amuse her (even though, in reality, his eyes did feel quite heavy).

"Oh…" She mumbled, dropping her eyes to the floor below, forlorn.

 _Well, that plan backfired on him._

"But…" He began, lifting himself up (which lifted her up, too) into a sitting position, stretching his limbs. Then he slowly raised himself up off the sofa and offered a hand to her, smirking. "I could stay up a little more, if that's what you want."

Her cheeks remained the rosy red they were earlier whilst accepting his hand with a raised brow, "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. I'm not gonna just leave my friend to try and sleep in utter silence. Besides, I'm still a little peckish for something." He gently pulled her up to stand with him, not letting go of her hand after.

Amy noticed, and, rather awkwardly, tried to play it cool and pretend that her secret crush was just speaking to her and being a good friend and trying to keep her company whilst she couldn't sleep but he _definitely_ was not holding her hand! No, no, _no_ , that would just be absurd and _very_ uncharacteristic of him to do such a thing and- _Why was he still holding her hand?!_

"So do you want a midnight snack?" He spoke calmly, leading her to the fridge. "I got various stuff, some are sweet and some are savoury, but I assume you're more a sweet snack kind of girl..."

As he started murmuring to himself, Amy beamed tenderly at his behaviour. He didn't notice he was still holding her hand; that was the real matter, wasn't it?

Yet, somehow, she didn't feel any misery that he wasn't doing it on purpose. She felt that this was okay: she felt lucky enough to have been so close to him tonight, connected with him and his warmth for more time than she could imagine, that she couldn't really ask for anything more - well, for now, anyway. She was okay with this, and she might as well hold his hand a little tighter whilst she still had the chance!

…

Yet, if she only just paid close attention, she would have noticed how his ears were a little red, and how his lips curled into a small, shy smile.

* * *

 **I feel like you guys deserve a gift for the New Year, so here it is! Happy New Year!** ** _I am in the UK, so I have already had mine, haha!_**

 **Sorry for how weird the ending was, this was made by an on-and-off kind of thing, so I started writing some and left it for weeks as I was so busy. And then, yeah…**

 **Anyway, hope you all have a great 2017!**

 **Until next time…**

 **Bye!**


	10. Missed You

**Missed you**

 **Haha… hey there guys. It's been a while – or more like a full year and a bit. Um, yeah, it's kind of a long story, and there will be a full A/N** ** _on the next chapter_** **based on my disappearance the whole year!**

 **But anyways, I finally finished this story which I was writing since** ** _last April_** **. Wow, it has literally been a year for this chapter. Yet I am happy that I am able to finally share it with you all!**

 **(Ah you may notice a slight change in my writing style, though! Some were written last year and since then sentences were slowly added and deleted throughout. I mean... I have basically grown up a year and about to turn 18 in a few months, it was bound to change!)**

 **Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sonic stared at his girlfriend from afar, concentrating on how her lips curled into a cute, small frown at whatever she was revising from her research. She had just come from an expedition that lasted the weekend, and though Sonic had only casually greeted her when she arrived back in the afternoon, Amy could secretly (and happily) tell that Sonic had missed her terribly when she was away.

So as Amy continued to study over her notes and figure out whatever she discovered, Sonic decided that he wanted her company, inviting himself over to her house and watching the television on _Comedy Chimp's Sketch Show_ \- or he was supposed to be doing that…

But, like always, his focus had shifted from the task of watching a show to watching his nerdy girlfriend bite her lip in absolute concentration, mumbling words and shuffling diagrams across the table.

"If this is to do with capturing energy…" She murmured absently, analysing a drawing with sharp and narrowed eyes, "Then what would that top part do? Could it be some sort of explosive weapon? No it can't be…"

She continued to be oblivious to the desperately longing look Sonic was staring at her in longing. His heart started beating harder and harder the more he thought about last weekend, yearning for some desired attention from his significant other. He suddenly felt attracted to her like she was a magnet, and before he could stop himself (because he _knew_ that she wanted to be undisturbed as she flicked through her notes) he blurted her name out.

Amy abruptly jumped from her thoughts, much to her displeasure, and glanced at her boyfriend with a solemn look. "What is it, Sonic?"

He froze, stumbling slightly on what he should say, before donning a cool smirk, patting the seat beside him.

"Ames, sit with me." He beckoned her.

"Sonic, I'm busy." She retorted with an incredulous look, her hand pointing to the notes on her table.

"Oh come on, you need to take a break!" He whined, "You've just come back from that icy cold cave that you slept in for the _whole_ weekend. Warm up next to me!"

"If you haven't noticed, honey, we live on an _island_ that is next to a _volcano_. I think I am pretty much as warm as it can get. Now leave me in peace, gotta figure out who inhabited that cave…"

Sonic flushed tremendously at Amy's use of the pet name: that was the first time she ever called him something other than his _real_ name. Considering her, though, she would say it to pretty much anyone who was her friend but annoying him. Yet…

Sonic shook his head from the occurrence. He had more pressing matters at hand, such as getting a certain hedgehog to give him her much needed attention!

" _Buuut_ …" He drawled, smirking at her dismissive glance at him. If she won't comply with his wishes, then he had to charm her to oblige _hers_. "Don't you want to sit with a _sinfully_ handsome hedgehog who is figuratively on his knees for you? You would literally have to be a _robot_ to pass such a great opportunity."

"Hmm, guess I'm a robot then…" She grinned slyly, watching his face fall in amusement. Slowly, he turned his head from the pink beauty towards the show, slouching across the sofa grumpily.

'Oh Sonic, you'll never admit it, but you are _totally_ head over heels for me!' She cooed inwardly, sighing in utter bliss at the thought of her long-time crush finally returning her feelings openly. Moments later, she decided that she would give into his pleas after all…

" _Buuut…_ " She teasingly mocked his earlier quip, sniggering when his face contorted into a harsher scowl. Amy then got up from her seat and sluggishly swayed her hips to the sofa. In the corner of the blue hero's eyes, he caught her suggestive walk towards him, abruptly blushing redder at the cheeks. Swiftly he turned his head away from her approaching figure… though his arm was on the headboard, open and with plenty of space for another certain hedgehog to seat herself in.

"-Since you are practically _begging_ for me to sit next you, I shouldn't resist the offer." Her cheery giggle made his ears twitch in excitement, his body shivering when he felt her sit close to him. Gently, she rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes at his inviting warmth. Her heart fluttered beautifully in reaction to her lover. "Mmm, you're right, this offer _is_ not one to refuse. Ever."

"Hey, I didn't _beg_ you." He grumbled, naturally bringing his arm to go around her shoulder. Outwardly he tried to persuade Amy that he was annoyed at her remark, but inwardly he was practically bursting at the seams that he was _finally_ able to hug Amy close to him.

"Oh no, no, my bad. You were - what was it? Oh yeah, _'figuratively on your knees for me'_?" A smirk curled deviously on her muzzle, noticing how Sonic tensed a little from her good memory.

"I thought you weren't listening to me…" He mumbled further. He felt the tips of his ears heat considerably, most likely also turning red from her comment. It was scary how Amy could even turn a guy like _Sonic_ into a small, embarrassed mess…

"Oh, Sonic," She chastised, lifting the arm that Sonic's hand was occupied with, lacing her fingers with his. "I will always listen to you, never doubt that-"

She suddenly lifted her head from his shoulder and quickly pecked his cheek, cheekily adding "-but leave the flirting to me, kay?" before resting her head back down on his broad shoulder. Her (already embarrassed) boyfriend felt his ego deflating little by little, honestly ready to walk out of the house to avoid further teasing from his bothersome girlfriend. He did _not_ come here for her to just stomp all over his confidence and then take advantage of his vulnerability!

…It's _so_ not fair that she is able to tease him so easily, yet is numb to his teasing all the same!

After a few moment of silence, only the television humming in the background of their attention, Amy spoke up again, almost timidly stating "I'm only kidding, you know. Sometimes you're able to play your cards right on me. It just makes me happy today because you're being awfully _needy_."

Well that didn't help Sonic's feeling at all, but he couldn't really stay mad at her; she was far too cute for anyone to stay mad at, especially for him. So, in response, he tightened his grip on her fingers slightly as if appreciating what she said without saying it out loud. Then, overcoming his embarrassment, Sonic turned his head back towards the bubbly girl in his arms, and used his free hand to gently lift her face to look at his. She gasped at the abrupt action, a pink hue glossing over her nose adorably as she searched Sonic's eyes for answers.

For a while, the pair of them said nothing. They were new to this kind of milestone, yet it felt just right at the same time. Both their hearts jumped erratically at the sudden predicament the couple landed in. Amy's emerald eyes shone in wonder, curious to see what Sonic did next, whilst his eyes conveyed signs of mirth, subtle but it was clear to her.

"You know I… care for you, right?" He mumbled quickly, drifting his eyes towards her lips, before shooting straight up to her eyes again. She could feel his arm slightly nudging the back of her head towards his. Her heart quivered once more at the question, grinning at him whilst her eyes went half-lidded by close proximity.

"Of course I do." She whispered happily, bringing her free hand towards his cheek, stroking a thumb slowly across the obvious red hue. Getting him a little bit out of his comfort zone was quite the task, she thought, but it was worth it anyways…

"You know I care for you, too." She continued, feeling his breath soon hit her nose. The scent of meat and cheese (not very appetising, but _very_ Sonic-like) stroked her taste buds, setting her heart in passionate flames from what was about to occur.

"Mhmm." He simply hummed, barely able to see his pink girlfriend through his eyes yet not fully closed.

"I've always cared for _you_."

"I know."

"Sonic, I-"

Suddenly, he closed the short distance between the two, pressing his lips gently against hers and absorbing any statement she was going to say next. Maybe it was rude, maybe it was important – neither of that mattered when Sonic was overwhelmingly consumed by the pleasurable kiss and distinct scent of roses and strawberries.

It may have been a simple kiss, not even their first, but it was rare to say the least that they were confident enough to perform such an action; their first kiss was extremely uncertain and awkward between the pair, their second and others following were then spontaneous – only one of the couple would swiftly lean in to connect before dashing away. And sure, every kiss that they have done have been intimate in their own way, a new step, but this was one that could be considered a further _breakthrough_ in the right direction. Both were able to convey feelings of lonliness, adoration… possibly _love_ (for Amy, very much so. But for Sonic, that was still debatable) for one another, without splitting apart like they were kissing a scorching flame.

Sonic made sure to make the last few seconds count, before breaking apart from Amy at the same time. They smiled at each other unanimously: it was sweet, gentle and warming to feel the reciprocation of affection.

No longer was Sonic blushing out of embarrassment. Instead, it was out of overpowering joy and utter satisfaction to know that his girlfriend was in his arms once again, and wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"I missed you, Amy." He abruptly spoke, no matter how vulnerable it made him. Only Amy Rose could see this side of him, no one else – especially not _Eggman_ – would have the pleasure to see such an uncommon sight.

Gradually, his arms circled around the pink hedgehog, holding her tightly against his chest whilst he rested his head on top of hers. He did miss her terribly, he realised to himself, yet he was entirely glad that he was able to get it off his chest.

Simultaneously, Amy wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog, closing her eyes in bliss at this seemingly perfect moment (well, until Eggman decides to show up at an untimely time later). And with a small exhale of breath, nuzzling his shoulder, she replied:

"I know."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! A finished chapter** ** _long_** **overdue but I am happy regardless that I was able to finish and distribute it as soon as possible. Please also take note that this chapter is** ** _slightly_** ** _unedited_** **so I haven't really checked seriously for any mistakes (though I have read it twice through, just to make sure it wasn't a total mess lmao).**

 **Please leave a review, even if it was as small as** ** _'Good story :)'_** **since that always motivates me to write more. And if you are not already following this story but enjoying the ride so far, why not tap that little** ** _Favourite_** **button with the** ** _Follow_** **button to keep yourself updated! All is appreciated guys, and I dearly thank you for reading this story regardless! :D**


	11. AN: My disappearance

**Onto more pressing matters: my disappearance. Last year, I had planned to write at least three chapters for _Boom! Shots_ , and two _major_ chapters for the story _Stronger_ I am also in the middle of writing. However, what was also happening last year was that I had my real exam finals (I'm in the UK though, so my exams are slightly different to the US) in the end of summer, and I had altogether around 25-26 exam papers to revise for and complete. And let me tell you, it was so stressful as I put myself under so much pressure to succeed and excel, so much so that I ended up have a sort of panic attack out of stress (which had also conflicted with my depression, unfortunately) in school. I had to take days off from school because I was that stressed.**

 **Luckily, I made it through the exams and had passed with good results that it allowed me to go to the 'college' I wanted to. Buut, currently I am studying for my UPE's (University Predictor Exams) which are also very stressful. I've basically made a timetable for myself in order to keep myself constantly revising yet having some breaks in between, and hopefully I'll be able to use that time to creatively write and edit my stories again. However, I cannot make any promises that I will be able to update any of the stories until June, since that's when I am fully finished with _everything_ – until August anyway.**

 **Until then, I sincerely apologise for my disappearance last year, and a longer hiatus until summer, but I kind of need to focus on my academic life before the creative life. This doesn't mean that there is no chance that I may decide to update in the months coming, it's just that the chance of a proper update is pretty slim.**

 **This also doesn't mean that I have stopped writing completely for _Boom! Shots_ and _Stronger_. Not at all! If anything, I am on a constant roll in making sure that I plan future ideas for this story, as well as the pace of _Stronger_ so that it is not so rushed. But please bear with me to slowly come back to Fanfiction! I promise I will pretty much be writing 24/7 after I am done with my current studies, kay?**

 **Just so y'all know, I love you guys a lot. Thank you for even simply reading my story throughout the years. I've constantly been learning and improving my writing, as well as experimenting with new themes and ideas that keep me inspired. But you guys have helped tremendously with keeping me motivated in my creativity, even if it was as small as one view appearing on chapters. It's been and always will be a pleasure writing for you all, and I can't wait to dish out everything that I have written up till today. Trust me, it's gonna (hopefully) be good.**

 **Well… sorry for the long A/N being a chapter itself, I didn't really plan to write so long but I thought you deserved the full explanation. But anyway, that is all from me for now, and I hope to see those who are remaining to stick with my stories very soon! Love you guys! Bye bye!**

 ** _-Dusky x_**


End file.
